Chelsea & The Lost Emerald
by DiamondHeartx
Summary: Chelsea Gets Annoyed When Knuckles Bursts In Her House. But Once She Hears That The Master Emerald Is Gone & Angel Island Is In Danger She's Determined To Find The Answer.


Chelsea & The Lost Emerald.

My head was propped up against the pillows. My eyes closed slightly until a massive crash was to be heard. It sounded like it came from the porch. I jumped up and ran round to see a red faced & bodied echidna. "KNUCKLES! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I yelled at his face. He blinked then whispered, "The mumbleaster emmblemumble is gone.". "Huh?", "I said…" He coughed then reached for my ear. "THE MASTER EMERALD IS GONE!". I held my ears in pain and looked at him. Rage built up inside him I could tell. "THAT BAT GIRL TOOK IT!" He shouted jumping to the conclusion. "Do you have proof Rouge took it?" I questioned with a half smirk on my face. "W, well, no, but." He stuttered his hand behind his neck. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead. I sighed. "Lets go look for her…".

We finally reached rouge. She was saying things to herself. "Oh what a beautiful jewel you are telling me how beautiful I am you beautiful thing!". I had a confused look on my face. "HA WE GOTCHA-" Knuckles screamed. But instead of the master emerald Rouge had in her hands it was a chaos emerald. "Hey! Sonic got it me to borrow! Now leave me alone Knucklehead!" She yelled. "Hey Rouge." I greeted revealing myself from the bushes. "Oh hi Chelsea!" She replied. "How can I help YOU?". I looked over to knuckles who had skittered into the bushes once again, a blush spreading around his face. "Well you see. Someone took the master emerald so if w don't get it NOW. Then Angel Islands gunna crash into the see and I was wondering if you-", "Would help you? Yes of course! An adventure. Nice. Lets get going!". So we set off into the woods Rouge tormenting Knuckles like mad and me striding out front.

I seemed to feel that we were going to right way so I just walked forward. Suddenly I heard gushing noises and a machine. In fact. TWO machines. I ran up ahead to meet a scene I had seen lots of times before. Eggman + Sonic + Shadow + Tails = BIG TROUBLE. Sonic and Shadow were attacking one of Eggmans new machines. Tails was hitting the doctor with bullets that were shot from his plane. "HEY GUYS! LET ME HANDLE THIS!" I yelled I took a shooting charge at the machines legs making it trip. Then I grabbed one of Tails incoming bullets with my tail and threw them at the machine making it blow up. "Why didn't WE think of that Shadow!" Sonic yelled. "Hmph" replied Shadow. "Hey you 3 we need some help. The master emeralds gone missing. Soon Angel Islands going to fall into the sea!" The 3 looks at each over and nodded. "Lets go QUICKLY!" Sonic yelled. "We need something faster." Shadow suggested. "How about the tornado?" I answered. We all looks at the Fox. He shrugged.

Now here we were. Sonic & Shadow running below us. Tails driving, Rouge in the passengers seat and me sitting on the wing watching the world zoom past. Suddenly something hit the back of the tornado causing me to be hanging on to the wing for dear life. Rouge looked behind her quick. "EGGMAN!". We all shouted together. "Heh Heh Heh! I know where your precious Emerald is and I'M not telling you until you hand over Chelsea! "ME? WHY ME!" I yelled over the engines. "LOOK AT YOUR TAIL. THAT BELL ON THE END SYMBOLS THAT YOU HAVE AN 8TH CHAOS EMERALD INSIDE YOU." Eggman roared back. "BUT THAT MEANS YOU'LL HAVE TO-.", "SUCK OUT YOUR ENERGY? YES!". I gulped. "AHHHHHHHHHH! TAILS FLY THIS DAMN THING A.W.A.Y!" I shouted in terror. This just made Eggman more angry and he blew of the other engine send me falling to my death. I blackened.

My right eye twitched open. I felt weak. I struggled to walk forward but glass hit me in the face. I felt around me. I was in a tube. I felt great pain from my tail & neck. I looked to my Tail. I had a pipe sticking into it. The pipe let to a machine which had a meter on it. It was half full of purple, blue stuff. I touched my neck and screamed in pain. I could put my finger inside. It had teeth marks. I was struggling to breath as well as it had put a tiny hole in my windpipe. "So I see you have woken." A dark voice spoke. "Shadow?" I asked. "What is happening!", "Let me explain, Remember when you fell of the plane. I caught you but you were already blackened out. I have joined forces with the doctor. He told me to bite your neck but make sure you still had an hour to live once woken. I took you to him and he put you here. So he can get the 8th chaos emerald energy to power up his new, powerful machine.!" He explained. I heard banging and shouting from a window. Shadow looked and shut the blinds. Suddenly Eggman entered. "Almost done?" He questioned. "Take a look at the meter!" Shadow replied. "Why Eggman. Why d o you need to spoil everything. Please once the meter is filled lock me in a room so I die peacefully. Just please!" I begged. Eggman spread a grin across his face. "As you wish." He spoke and sat by the meter. Luckily after a few minutes it was filled it. I had no energy to do anything just flop to the ground so Shadow carried me to a room and I was locked in. I dragged my self to a corner. Think, think, think. I know my life is almost over but I NEED to say goodbye to my friends. YES! I GOT IT!. I swung my tail around and around. Suddenly I could hear my friends shouting. I talked through my mind. "Guys! Its me! I'm using my mind reading to talk to you. Maybe my voice is echoing through the place so quickly go to a enclosed area and I will continue." I heard them get up and make their way to a wooded area. None spoke "Okay. I am weak with no energy so I will whisper and wease a lot. As you probably saw Shadow bit my windpipe leaving me about half an hour to live. I'm in an enclosed area. No cameras nothing. I want to say good-bye. All the things you've done for me in the past. I thank you so much. Rouge, Tails, Knuckles & everyone else. Thankyou for being with me. And Blaze. I will communicate with her soon. I love you all. Goodbye…"

I sat in the emptyness of the room. My mind powers were connecting to Blazes. "Blaze! Its me Chelsea! I'm in a room by myself in Eggmans fort. I will meet my death in half an hour. I want to say I love you so much. Thankyou for being my friend. P.S. Give my goodbyes to Silver as well."

I recognised a camera it had been filming all this time. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID I COULD BE ALONE!" I yelled not recognising that it was off. I jumped up and smashed the camera on the floor. The door was outlined white which stood out in the blackness of the room. I inched forward. It was open a snitchy bit. YES! I crawled out. Dragging my self along the tiles I reached the outside of the fort and collapsed. My time had ran out. I moved to feel my heart beating to a stop…

I eyes opened a snitch. I was in my bedroom. "A DREAM!" I screamed. I felt restored. Like nothing had happened. I jumped up to the mirror I had a scar were the bite had been on my neck and were the pipe had gone through my tail. Not a dream? I went outside. Everyone was there! I was greeted by "YOUR ALIVE!" & "CHELSEAAAA!" Eggman was being beaten up by Marine, Cream & Charmy. Eggman had told them were the Master Emerald was located and it stood high on Angel Island. They had found me collapsed on the floor outside Eggmans fort and had me restored with energy after Eggman returned it. Shadow gave up with Eggman and joined with us. He healded my wounds but could do nothing about the scars. I laid back cloud watching. That was how we found The Lost Emerald.

THE END.


End file.
